The demons Thrill
by williamtruex
Summary: This is the prologue to my first novel I'm looking for feedback


**Prologue**

As the priest came in the room, for Williams life was about to come to a end. Father Michael sat at the table with his Bible in his lap and started to preach. "Do you know that God forgives you for what you have done?"

"Father Michael, where I'm going, God need not to forgive me."

"What do you mean, God forgives all of his children, William."

"Yes, but fore thou I am not one of his children Father Michael."

"Well let's hope before you die you see it otherwise."

"Well let me tell you this," he pulled out a cigarette and lit it and took a puff. Father Michael leaned forward as to gesture he's listening. "Father, for one I do not need forgiveness for I have no soul for my soul has been torn apart and ate by the black abyss of hell. Two I won't be dying here today, just moving on." William chuckled, took another hit and stared into the priests eyes.

"William, do you honestly believe you have no soul that the devil would take it for himself. The devil has no control over God's children."

"I do not believe father, I know for a fact he has took it, I hear voices and see demons, they all tell me they need me. They will give me the power."

"There is no way to change your mind? You don't want the everlasting life that Jesus died for."

"I have a everlasting life as this demon bestowed this on me."

"William you slaughtered your family and rubbed markings in blood all over the house. What has happened to you? You was such a sweet man, what has got into you?"

"Father, the dark, the immortal pit of darkness, the everlasting power, the immense pleasure this has gave me. That's why I did it!"

"Pleasure? You enjoyed slaughtering and eating your children?"

William licked his lips and replied, "Yes."

"You're sick, maybe god can't save you."

"I don't need saving father, for this is my last step to ascending."

" Ascending?"

"Yes, the last step to demon hood." William put out his cigarette on his hand then leaned in. His face was all dark, those beady black eyes staring in Fathers eyes and he whispered in a demonic voice, "You're all going to die father." William stood up to lunge at the priest and the door slammed open, it was the two guards there to escort him back to his cell. They grabbed him, uncuffed him from the table and shackled him to be walked out. There was one female guard and a male guard ready to move him. The male grabbed his arms and pushed him to walk as the female guard walked behind. It didn't seem he wanted to escape or fight but William had a plan.

The guards walked him down to the end of the hall next to the execution room and into cell 456. This is where he would spend the last six hours of his life, so as they thought. The female sat William down on his bed and signaled to close the door after she had exited. The male spoke to him with authority, "place your hands through the hole in the door, no funny business you hear me."

Williams hands appeared through the hole as they unlocked the shackles binding his wrists. They took them and placed them into a holster that laid on the male guards pants. He then peaked through the hole and stared at the two guards laughing and sneering at them. "What's so funny? You despicable human being."

William roared, "I am not human!" the doors rattled and the lights flashed in and out as if the whole place just got hit by a earthquake. The guards got very quiet and steadily found there way into the guards office where they sat into their chairs and didn't move.

It has now been four hours and time has gone by slow for the human hungry being that sat in cell 456. William was sitting in the floor with his back to the wall with a grimaced look on his face. Then the voices started to flood in, " the time is coming, you made your part of the deal now it's our turn." He just kept smiling as more voices came, "The darkness has started to set in it's time to retrieve the souls."

William got up from the floor and sat on the bed, he could sense the warden coming. He heard the warden request orders for him to place his hands through the door. He did just that, the warden cuffed and bound his wrists. The cell door started to make a mechanical ringing noise, and then slammed open. The warden walked in then said, "I'm here for your final meal request, what is it you would like?"

"I want a raw steak with raw chicken livers and mashed potatoes and gravy." The warden made a sound to the effect of he was disgusted then replied, " raw you want those raw?"

"That's the only way to eat it Warden." William licked his lips as those dark eyes pierced through the light like two abysses in his soul. The warden shook his head in disgust, walked out of the cell, and signaled for the guards to close it. William stuck his hands in the hole, the warden unbound his wrists, turned around and walked off.

About twenty minutes later he came back and placed Williams tray through the hole. He grabbed it then all you could hear is monstrous noises, like a bear eating it's food. The tray slammed back through the hole, it was completely empty. The warden just turned around pointed at the cell and told the guards, "Now that's a fucking monster." The guards were still in shock from there encounter with him and sat in silence.

Two hours went by and the moment came for the end of his life, well his human life. The guards hollered for him to place his hands through the hole and they cuffed him. The door opened up and William stood there ready for his death to occur. They walked him in front of the execution room as the prison was at a uproar. The other prisoners banged and hollered through their cells as William entered the room.

When he went through the execution room doorway the lights started to flicker. He just smiled and let whatever what was going to happen, happen. The guards walked him up to the chair uncuffed him and sat him down. They strapped his left wrist and then his right to the chair arms. The guards then strapped his feet to the pegs of the chair and put the sponge and metal plate on top of his head.

The female guard went into the switch room as the male stood in front to pass William on. The warden of the institution stood to the right and watched. As he sat in that chair waiting he seen the lights get brighter as the female turned on the chair. The male stood in front then asked, "William Todd Jackson do you have anything you'd like to say about what you have done?" "That they were delicious! That my wife's blood was appealing and it had to be done."

"you're disgusting and I'm glad to watch you burn," the guard replied.

"I'm ready when you are."

"Then by the institution of Johnson county electricity shall pass through your body until you are dead, roll on three!"

"I'm ready!" he snarled and smiled and cocked his head waiting. Then the female guard hit the switch, electricity flooding into Williams body. He thrashed in the chair violently shaking, the lights bursting out and after forty five seconds it stopped. The doctor that just came in walked over to the body in the chair and checked for a pulse. He looked at the warden and nodded yes that he was dead.

When they unstrapped him from the chair to get him ready for cremation the priest walked over and whispered, "I told you, I told you." At that last moment Williams eyes shot open, the priest jumps back and he yells, "Holy shit! He's alive!" He grabbed the Fathers neck and ripped out his jugular vein in one bite then disappeared into nothing.


End file.
